


Victory

by OverlordKait



Series: McHanzo Shorts [3]
Category: McHanzo - Fandom, overwatch
Genre: Kissing, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordKait/pseuds/OverlordKait
Summary: A little short based of this Tumblr post http://weareweirdatlast.tumblr.com/post/150635186321/mcfallen-for-mchanzo-shiraae-shiraae-tfw





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little short based of this Tumblr post http://weareweirdatlast.tumblr.com/post/150635186321/mcfallen-for-mchanzo-shiraae-shiraae-tfw  
> Hope you enjoy :)

“Attack begins in 30 seconds.”  
McCree leaned back against the wall, loading up his Peacekeeper as he puffed on a lit cigar. Next to him, Pharah, Mercy, and Zarya prepared for battle, standing at the training grounds door as they waited for it to open. At the 5 second mark, Hanzo appeared around the corner, bow in hand.  
“Howdy partner,” McCree tipped his hat in greeting, his signature grin curving his mouth.  
Hanzo huffed. “Time to focus, Jesse.”  
Jesse rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the wall as the door opened. The three women launched themselves out of the safe room, engaging in battle. The team moved quickly to the point, taking down enemy bots with ease. Pharah and Hanzo controlled the skies while McCree and Zarya managed to balance the ground.  
The point was behind a little wall and the three women zeroed in on it. Hanzo dropped from his ledge next to McCree who was already watching the show.  
“JUSTICE!”  
Vromp vromp.  
Hanzo raised a pointed brow. “It is apparent we are not needed.”  
McCree holstered his gun. “Yep,” he glanced at the archer and grinned mischievously. “Maybe we should make out?”  
Hanzo looked at him, expressionless, and then the corner of his mouth tipped up. “Oh?”  
McCree’s cheeks flushed. “Oh, ah, I mean, um.”  
“We should.”  
“Wait, really?”  
“Come,”Hanzo beckoned, already moving for one of the buildings. “We do not have much time.”  
“Aw hell, darlin’,” Jesse allowed himself to be pulled into the little square building and pushed up against the wall. Hanzo placed little kisses on his jaw, working his way to his lips. Jesse couldn't help the sounds escaping his throat, his hands making their way to Hanzo’s delicious butt.  
“Hush, Jesse,” Hanzo murmured against his skin, nipping at his adam’s apple.  
McCree hummed. “Sorry, honey.” Jesse tipped his chin up with his finger. “You're just so damn sexy.”  
Hanzo’s cheeks visibly blushed. “Kiss me,” he whispered, lips all but touching Jesse’s. McCree obeyed, consuming Hanzo immediately. Their bodies mushed together as their mouths collided in a passionate, adrenaline induced kiss.  
Jesse was almost embarrassed to admit he was instantly rock hard in his pants… almost. He guided Hanzo’s hand to it, oh so subtly telling him just how excited the man made him.  
Hanzo squeezed, taking control over their kiss. “You are like an adolescent, so easily excited.”  
Jesse chuckled. “You can't tell me you're not,” Jesse cupped Hanzo and waggled his eyebrows at what he found. He slowly backed Hanzo up against the opposite wall, his hand never moving from its spot against Hanzo’s erection. “I want to blow you, right here, in the middle of training.”  
Hanzo’s eyes blazed. “You know how to kill a mood,” he said but his pulsing erection said something different.  
Jesse kissed him lightly on the lips, teasing him, riling him up. “I'm going to ravish you tonight,” he whispered in Hanzo’s ears, nipping at his earlobe just as the automated voice claimed Victory for their teammates.


End file.
